Alluring Secret
by Momoka08
Summary: Hanya janji yang bisa membuat mereka terlepas dari buah nafsu yang membuat mereka berlumuran dosa... Vkook! Terinspirasi dari lagu dengan judul yang sama! Yaoi! Gak sepenuhnya rated m cuma Moka bikin sekilas!


Tittle: Alluring Secret

Author: Moka~

Pairing: Vkook! (Slight! Jikook! Vhope!) #SemeDiDepan

Disclaimer: BTS punya yang berhak memiliki! Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu yang berjudul sama dan dinyanyikan oleh kagamine bersaudara. Moka jadikan versi yaoi dan straightnya karena versi aslinya yuri sama straight, dan beberapa Moka ubah arti lagunya dan jalan ceritanya!

Genre: Angst (gagal) ma Romance (dipaksakan)

Rated: M (bukan murni M sih. Karena Moka cuma jelasin sekilas bagian 'itu' dan Moka juga gak bisa buat nc. Paling T++ kalau ada)

Warning: Yaoi! EYD gak berlaku! Typo berterbangan! Jungkook gs cuma sebentar gak pake lama! Gak usah dibaca kalau gak suka fanficnya, alurnya, pairingnya, atau Mokanya! DLDR! Tombol kembali sudah tersedia dengan indahnya~

.

.

~Alluring Secret~

.

.

 _The wingless fallen angel_

 _Surrendered herself to the contract of evil_

 _In the past they even loved each other_

 _She ended it by her own hand_

Jungkook tersenyum melihat seorang namja yang sedang membaca dengan serius sehingga tidak menyadari kedatangannya sekalipun. Perpustakaan ini tempat biasanya Jungkook menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca berbagai macam buku. Sebenarnya ada sebuah buku yang selalu dicarinya namun belum berhasil didapatkannya. Dan melihat namja itu sedang membaca buku yang selama ini dia cari membuat Jungkook berpikir akan meminjamnya nanti.

Jemarinya bergerak perlahan hendak meraih surainya namun terhenti. Jungkook termenung menyadari perubahan dirinya. Dia bukan lagi seorang malaikat, dia bukan lagi seorang yeoja... Dia hanyalah namja biasa yang tidak lagi dapat meraih kebebasan karena kini terlilit oleh takdir Tuhan. Dia menegakkan bukunya perlahan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Setetes air mata mengalir menyadari ini semua salahnya yang menjual kehidupan abadinya pada sang iblis.

Dia memejamkan matanya mengingat dirinya di kehidupan sebelumnya. Dia seorang yeoja malaikat yang dekat dengan seorang namja malaikat bernama Jimin. Kehidupan mereka bisa dibilang mendekati sebuah kebahagiaan. Hanya ada satu dosa yang mereka lakukan, Jimin adalah malaikat tertinggi yang tidak boleh bersamanya kecuali dirinya juga merupakan malaikat tertinggi. Tetapi, mereka menentangnya dan mengabaikan menganggap itu adalah hal sepele.

Semua berjalan lancar, tetapi semua hancur seketika ketika Jungkook menemukan Jimin sedang bersama yeoja lain yang merupakan malaikat tertinggi. Jungkook ingin sekali percaya bahwa mereka hanya berteman dekat, namun kejadian mereka berciuman seakan menamparnya apalagi Jimin yang memulainya. Dan ketika mereka berdua, pasti Jimin akan beralasan bahwa dia menerima tugas dari Tuhan. Pertemuan dengan yeoja itu berkedok 'tugas' benar-benar menyakitinya dengan kebohongan.

Jungkook meraih senjata yang biasanya Jimin gunakan untuk melaksanakan tugas sebagai malaikat pencabut nyawa. Dia meringis membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menembak diri sendiri, namun hatinya lebih berdenyut perih membayangkan Jimin yang berdusta kepadanya. Jungkook mengarahkan senjata itu ke arahnya dan tersenyum ketika menemukan Jimin berada di hadapannya bersama yeoja itu. "Bahagialah tanpaku" lirih Jungkook sebelum Jimin sempat meraihnya.

DOR!

.

~Alluring Secret~

.

 _The stray heartbroken angel_

 _Wandered in a town at dusk_

 _And came across a boy_

 _With beautiful eyes_

Jungkook menangis ketika dirinya sudah berada di dunia. Tempat yang seharusnya bukan untuk didatangi malaikat yang mengatur sepertinya. Dia menangis, dia memang masih seorang malaikat. Hanya saja dia hanyalah malaikat jatuh yang sudah tidak berdaya. Dia hanyalah malaikat cacat yang tidak bisa lagi terbang dan menggunakan kekuatannya. Hatinya sudah hancur melihat Jimin bersama yeoja lain. Dan kenyataan yang akan lebih menyakitkan adalah Jimin memilih yeoja itu.

Jungkook memeluk lututnya ketika merasakan hawa dingin menyapanya. Tubuhnya menggigil di tengah kegelapan gang sempit yang sangat sepi. Gaun putihnya bahkan tidak cukup untuk menghalau perasaan dingin itu. Dia bukan lagi seorang malaikat sempurna, dia hanyalah seorang malaikat jatuh yang biasanya dikatakan sebagai malaikat pengkhianat. Jungkook tidak peduli, hatinya sudah terlalu sakit untuk berada di atas sana melihat segala pengkhianatan Jimin.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pelan pundaknya membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya. Seorang namja tersenyum ke arahnya. Jungkook hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya sebelum mata mereka bertemu. "Hei, apa yang seorang yeoja lakukan disini sendirian?" suara husky itu bahkan tidak dapat membuatnya bergeming. Jungkook tetap fokus pada pikirannya dan hatinya yang masih terlalu sakit membuatnya kelu untuk berucap.

"Aku bertanya padamu" namja itu mencengkram lembut dagunya membuat manik mereka bertemu. Jungkook termenung melihat mata namja itu, apakah ini karmanya lagi? Jungkook dengan hati terluka kembali merasakan debaran yang bahkan belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. "Aku tidak mempunyai tujuan" lirihnya sangat pelan namun namja itu bisa mendengarnya. "Kau bisa ikut denganku dan tinggal di apartementku. Ah ya, namaku Taehyung" namja itu tersenyum. "Namaku Kookie"

.

~Alluring Secret~

.

 _At the moment their eyes met_

 _The pathetic angel fell for him_

 _As the forbidden feelings grew inside her_

 _She opened Pandora's Box_

Jungkook hanya terdiam memandang Taehyung yang menjulurkan tangan ke arahnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa, malaikat?" tanyanya membuat Jungkook tersentak dan melihat kedua sayapnya yang masih ada. "Kau malaikat jatuh yang tidak tahu arah tujuan kan?" Taehyung tersenyum lembut menarik perlahan tangan Jungkook membuat malaikat itu berdiri sejajar dengannya. Jungkook menunduk ketika Taehyung terus menatapnya. Dia merasakan perasaan terlarang lagi.

"Kookie, kau tak apa?" perkataan bernada khawatir itu membuat Jungkook semakin jatuh cinta. Malaikat yang malang, semua perasaan cintanya hanyalah sebuah dosa baginya. "aku hanya kedinginan" gumam Jungkook masih setia menunduk memperhatikan ujung jemari tangannya yang tidak terpaut dengan Taehyung. Taehyung tersenyum dan memberi Jungkook mantelnya. "Pakailah, setidaknya kau tidak terlalu kedinginan –sekaligus menyembunyikan sayapmu"

" _Tuhan, apakah dosaku sudah tidak bisa dimaafkan?"_ Jungkook bergumam dalam hati. Taehyung menarik tangannya lembut untuk mengikuti namja itu. Jungkook dengan cepat melepaskannya dan berkata _'tidak apa'_ ketika namja itu menghadiahi tatapan bingung. "Sebentar, aku ingin membeli cincin. Kau tunggu di bangku itu, oke?" pertanyaan Taehyung hanya bisa dibalas anggukan dari Jungkook. "Bisakah aku berharap?" gumamnya melihat Taehyung menjauh.

Jungkook membelai sayapnya yang mulai menggelung karena dingin. Sebuah senjata terselip di antara helaian bulunya. "Jika dosa adalah takdirku, maka aku tidak segan-segan melakukannya" lirih Jungkook sebelum merapatkan mantelnya kembali ketika melihat Taehyung berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. "Kau tidak menunggu lama, kan?" Jungkook menggeleng membuat surai sebahunya bergerak pelan.

"Taehyung, jika kau mati, aku akan menukar nyawaku denganmu" Jungkook berucap tiba-tiba membuat Taehyung menoleh ke arahnya. "Kau sedang bercanda, kookie?" kekeh Taehyung membuat Jungkook mau tak mau ikut terkekeh juga. "Kau bukan malaikat kematian. Dan aku tidak akan mati karena aku masih ingin merasakan dunia" tawa Taehyung membuat Jungkook terdiam. "Janjiku hanya dianggap sebuah candaan olehnya..." lirihan Jungkook yang tidak terdengar karena tawa Taehyung.

.

~Alluring Secret~

.

 _What she wished for was the forbidden fruit_

 _Hidden behind a smile_

 _To make the forbidden love between –a human and an angel- happen_

 _All she had to do is destroy everything_

Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang berjalan di depannya. Dia termenung, apakah Taehyung memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertinya? Bisakah dia berharap kepada Tuhan untuk membuat Taehyung jatuh cinta padanya? Ah, mana mungkin Tuhan mengabulkan permintaan sesosok malaikat yang telah jatuh dari atas. Dia sama saja dengan iblis yang berkhianat pada Tuhan. Tetapi, dia akan tetap berharap Taehyung merasakan perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Taehyung menoleh ketika merasakan Jungkook sudah tertinggal jauh darinya. Dia kembali menelusuri jejaknya dan menemukan Jungkook tengah menatap sebuah boneka yang terpajang di etalase toko. "Taehyung, ini apa?" tanyanya polos dengan mata berbinar menatap Taehyung. "Itu boneka pororo" ucap Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook. "Nanti kau akan kubelikan" Taehyung memaksa Jungkook meninggalkan tempat itu karena udara semakin dingin.

"Ini apartementku" kata Taehyung sembari membuka pintu utama membiarkan Jungkook terlebih dahulu memasukinya. "Aku menyukainya. Apartementmu hangat" perkataan polos yeoja itu hanya membuat Taehyung benar-benar tersenyum tipis. "Lebih baik kau mandi dulu sekedar menghangatkan dirimu dengan air panas" Taehyung mendorong Jungkook memasuki kamar mandi. "Bajumu sudah tergantung di pintu kamar mandi" ucap Taehyung sebelum menutup pintunya.

Taehyung termenung, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mempercayai orang asing yang bahkan tidak dia kenal untuk memasuki apartementnya? Tetapi, aura Jungkook yang polos membuatnya merasakan harus melindungi yeoja itu. "Ini hanyalah sebuah perasaan untuk melindungi bukan untuk mencintai" lirih Taehyung tidak menyadari Jungkook telah keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendengarnya. Jungkook menggenggam erat senjata Jimin yang masih setia dipegangnya sejak dia jatuh ke dunia. "Aku tidak mempunyai kesempatan, ya?"

.

~Alluring Secret~

.

 _I'll abandon my pure heart_

 _If I'm allowed to live and love you,_

 _I won't hesitate to cut off these wings_

 _Let me surrender myself to the devil_

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya merasakan cahaya matahari. Dilihatnya Jungkook tertidur di lengannya dengan damai. Sayapnya membelai lembut wajah Taehyung. Taehyung sama sekali tidak terkejut akan itu karena sejak awal pertemuan mereka, Taehyung sudah melihat sayap itu dan memberikan Jungkook mantel untuk menyembunyikannya. Taehyung memijat sebentar keningnya sedikit mengurangi rasa pusing akibat bangun tidur dan membuat posisinya terduduk.

Jungkook merasakan pergerakan dan membuka matanya perlahan. "Taehyung" panggil Jungkook lirih dan serak. Taehyung hanya membalasnya dengan deheman singkat. "Bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta?" tanya Jungkook memilin surainya yang panjang sebahu. Taehyung mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan polos malaikat itu. "Jangan tanya yang aneh-aneh. Mungkin ini efek kau baru bangun tidur. Mandilah, segarkan pikiranmu" Jungkook berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dan tersenyum miris.

Agak lama Taehyung termenung sebelum suara hp membuat Taehyung mengalihkan atensinya. Dia melihat ke layar hpnya dan segera berlari meninggalkan apartementnya dengan Jungkook yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Jungkook yang melihatnya dengan cepat mengikuti Taehyung dari belakang. Dan Jungkook kembali menangis melihat Taehyung kini bersama seorang namja lain dengan mesra. "Apakah aku terlahir untuk tidak merasakan cinta?" lirih Jungkook ketika melihat dua cincin yang melingkari kedua jari namja itu.

Ketika namja itu menjauh dari Taehyung, Jungkook mendekati namja tampan itu. Belum sempat Jungkook berbicara, Taehyung sudah menyeretnya menjauhi keramaian. "Mengapa kau mengikutiku sampai sejauh ini?" pertanyaan dingin Taehyung membuat Jungkook terkejut. "Karena aku mencintaimu" lirih Jungkook menunduk dalam. "Maaf, tetapi aku gay dan sudah mempunyai tunangan" perkataan Taehyung menghantam telak ulu hati Jungkook.

Yeoja itu terdiam dan memegang senjata yang membuat Taehyung terkejut. "Bisakah kita bersama?" lirih Jungkook meremas erat senjata itu. "Tidak. Aku akan menikah besok dan lebih baik kau pergi karena akan membuat tunanganku marah" perkataan itu membuat Jungkook tertawa miris. Taehyung hanya bisa terdiam melihat Jungkook menembak dirinya sendiri dan menghilang bersama sebuah bulu berwarna putih. Sedangkan Jungkook menangis di balik dinding pemisah mereka dengan sebelah sayap yang perlahan menghitam. "Maafkan aku, Tuhan" lirihnya.

.

~Alluring Secret~

.

 _The black stained bridegroom_

 _At the place he was supposed to take the holy vow_

 _He came across a mysterious young boy_

 _Smiling with mournful eyes_

Taehyung meremas pelan ujung jas formal yang tengah dikenakannya. Beberapa orang mengucapkan kata selamat kepadanya untuk semua yang akan terjadi. Taehyung tersenyum lebar menanggapi mereka dan membalasnya dengan sebuah ucapan 'terima kasih' yang tulus. Dia benar-benar gugup dengan semua yang akan terjadi padahal ini semua adalah rencananya sejak awal.

Taehyung sesekali melirik jam tangan berwarna hitam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan kirinya. Ini sudah terlalu terlambat untuk datang ke sebuah acara pernikahan apalagi bagi seorang mempelai. Kemana pasangannya? Taehyung mulai merasakan cemas jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Hoseok. Bagaimana mungkin pasangannya itu terlambat ketika mereka akan mengucapkan janji kudus?

Dia kembali menatap sekitar gereja untuk menekan seluruh perasaan kalut yang sedari tadi bersarang di dalam hatinya. Semua orang di matanya tampak ceria dengan hari bahagianya ini. Tidak sedikit dari mereka meminta Taehyung untuk berfoto. Semua tampak ceria dengan pakaian berwarna gemilang yang menembus keremangan mendung. Taehyung mengerjap ketika matanya tak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang namja manis dengan pakaian serba hitam.

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, Taehyung segera mengejar namja manis itu. Dan ketika dia hendak meraih pergelangan tangan namja itu, Taehyung tersadar dia sudah terlalu jauh dari gereja bahkan tidak melihat keramaian lagi di sekitarnya. Namja itu berbalik dan tersenyum, "Maaf, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya terkesan sopan dan ceria. Namun, senyuman itu di mata Taehyung terlihat sangat menyedihkan seakan menanggung beban yang sangat berat. "Bisakah kau menemaniku?"

.

~Alluring Secret~

.

 _At the moment their eyes met_

 _The pathetic boy fell for him_

 _As the forbidden feelings grew inside him_

 _He betrayed everything_

Mata mereka saling bertautan dengan Taehyung yang enggan melepaskan kontak mata dari namja manis di hadapannya ini. Berkali-kali namja itu tertawa mendnegar gurauan dari Taehyung. Tetapi, tetap saja mengapa namja itu mengeluarkan segalanya dengan aura yang sangat menyedihkan? Bahkan mata itu, Taehyung yakin mata itu menyembunyikan sebuah luka yang sangat mendalam. Taehyung ingin terus melihat mata itu sehingga selalu menjadikan dirinya atensi terbesar namja manis itu.

Namja itu mengedarkan pandangannya menelisik sesekali meniup tangannya yang terasa kebas akibat cuaca disekitar yang semain dingin. Taehyung menarik pelan tangan namja itu. Mengabaikan tatapan bingung namja itu kemudian menggenggamnya erat untuk berbagi kehangatan dengan dirinya. Namja itu dengan cepat menarik tangannya setelah mengatakan 'terima kasih' dengan lirih. "Kenalkan namaku Jeon Jungkook" ucap namja itu. Bahkan namanya saja membuat Taehyung berdebar.

Jungkook berdiri dan langsung membungkukkan badannya membuat Taehyung sedikit tidak menerima perlakuan tiba-tiba darinya. "Sepertinya aku harus pulang, terima kasih untuk hari ini" ucapnya pelan kemudian berbalik. Sebelum Jungkook sempat melangkah, Taehyung sudah terlebih dahulu menarik namja itu agar kembali terduduk, kali ini di pangkuannya. "Kau tidak akan kemana pun sebelum aku mengizinkan dan panggil aku Taehyung" bisik Taehyung sebelum mencium namja itu.

Taehyung mencium Jungkook yang sama sekali tidak membalas ciumannya. Taehyung menggeram rendah sebelum menggigit bibir bawah Jungkook membuat namja itu melenguh dan sebuah kesempatan lidahnya untuk menginvasi seluruh mulut Jungkook. Diam-diam Taehyung mengarahkan tangan Jungkook ke surainya membuat Jungkook meremas pelan surai Taehyung.

Sebuah suara hp membuat Taehyung melepaskan pagutannya. Dia melihat nama yang tertera pada layar hpnya tersebut. "Maaf, tuan. Tuan Hoseok sedang-" belum sempat suara itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Taehyung sudah lebih dulu menyela, "Bunuh dia." Taehyung kembali melihat wajah Jungkook yang memerah di hadapannya. "Bunuh saja, aku tidak membutuhkannya lagi" Taehyung mematikan sambungan telepon itu dan kembali memagut bibir Jungkook yang telah membuatnya candu.

.

~Alluring Secret~

.

 _What they have in their hands is_

 _The fruit of lust they had desired_

 _Combining in a feverish frenzy_

 _Even their pure vow is breaking as sin_

Jungkook tidak tahu bagaimana akhirnya dia bisa berada di dalam apartement milik Taehyung. Bahkan semenjak tadi yang dia ingat adalah Taehyung yang terus saja melesakkan sebuah ciuman yang membuatnya merasa melayang. Mungkin jika dia ingat, dia akan menanggung malu jika berhadapan dengan beberapa pasang mata yang melihatnya. Dan yang mengembalikan alam sadarnya hanyalah sebuah suara gebrakan pintu apartement yang Taehyung banting dengan kerasnya.

Taehyung memojokkannya dan menghimpitnya di antara dinding dan tubuh namja itu. Bahkan mencoba berontak saja tidak bisa karena Taehyung mencengkram tubuhnya terlalu kuat membuatnya mengikuti segala yang namja itu inginkan. "Mendesahlah, sayang. Desahkan namaku" ucap Taehyung sembari menjambak keras rambut Jungkook. Seluruh pertahanan Jungkook runtuh dan akhirnya melakukan apa yang diinginkan namja itu ketika Taehyung meremas alat vitalnya dengan keras.

Jungkook merutuk bagaimana Taehyung bisa mengendalikan seluruh pergerakannya. Hanya mendengar suara memalukannya saja, Taehyung sudah menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kasur empuk namja itu. Taehyung segera menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Jungkook dan menyesapnya pelan membuat Jungkook menggigil merasakan rangsangan tiba-tiba itu. Bahkan ketika tangan Taehyung menelusup masuk, Jungkook hanya dapat memberontak kecil akibat rangsangan Taehyung.

Taehyung menyeringai melihat wajah memerah Jungkook di bawahnya. Dia melirik hpnya kemudian membuat sebuah sambungan telepon dengan seseorang di seberang sana. "Hoseok sudah mati, tuan" ucap suara itu membuat Taehyung dengan segera mematikan sambungannya. Setidaknya dengan kabar itu, Taehyung bisa menjadikan Jungkook sebagai miliknya. "Aku tidak ingin memakanmu dengan cepat. Tetapi, salahkan tubuhmu yang menggiurkan"

Taehyung dengan cepat membuka seluruh pakaian mereka berdua dan tak menyisakan apapun. Jungkook menggigil merasakan tubuhnya diterpa hawa dingin karena tidak mengenakan apapun. "Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun. Aku ingin milikku yang masuk pertama, sayang" dan selanjutnya hanya terdengar suara pekikan Jungkook yang teredam ciuman dan air matanya yang mengalir perlahan.

.

~Alluring Secret~

.

 _The pieces of the past that linked us_

 _After removing them all_

 _As though mourning would repent us_

 _Let me plunge in and drown inside you_

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya merasakan cahaya matahari memaksa masuk ke dalam retinanya. Dia menguap pelan kemudian berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya. Perlahan rasa nyeri menjalar secara tiba-tiba membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Bukan itu saja, sesuatu yang mengganjal di bawah sana dan seseorang yang memeluk tubuhnya erat semakin membuat tubuh Jungkook terasa remuk seketika. Dia tidak tahu jika pergerakan kecil dapat membangunkan seseorang di sebelahnya.

"Kau tidur nyenyak semalam?" tanya Taehyung yang senantiasa mengecupi bahu telanjangnya yang sepertinya sudah penuh dengan tanda kepemilikan milik Taehyung. Jungkook hanya menggeram membalasnya karena tubuhnya benar-benar remuk dan pita suaranya sudah terlalu sakit untuk mengeluarkan suara apapun. "Bukankah bagus jika kita melanjutkannya lagi?" pertanyaan itu tidak perlu Jungkook jawab sama sekali. Karena pada akhirnya, Taehyunglah yang memegang kendali.

Taehyung bergerak dan langsung menuai jeritan manis dari Jungkook membuatnya kembali memeluk tubuh namja manis itu. Membiarkan dirinya menyentuh titik manis di dalam sana sekedar mendengar lenguhan yang terus-menerus keluar dari bibir manis itu. Sesekali Taehyung menambahnya dengan meremas pelan dada Jungkook dan membuat namja itu menjerit kenikmatan. Taehyung melanjutkan pekerjaannya di tambah sebuah hisapan pelan pada punggung Jungkook.

Taehyung merasa sudah cukup kemudian kembali bergerak untuk mencapai puncak kenikmatan bersama. Jungkook hanya bisa terengah apalagi Taehyung menggenggam erat tangannya dan memperlihatkan dua buah cincin yang melingkar manis di kedua jari mereka. "Menikahlah denganku" lirih Taehyung. Jungkook tersenyum sendu mengiyakan, "Aku ingin membersihkan diriku" ucapnya berdiri sesekali meringis berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. "Kau milikku" lirihTaehyung tersenyum tipis.

.

~Alluring Secret~

.

 _Ah~ the forbidden sin_

 _Kept cutting at the unhealed wound_

 _The angry judgment of the arrow_

 _Penetrated the pitch-black boy_

Taehyung tersenyum menatap cincin yang melingkari jarinya. Ini memang bukan pertama kali cincin melingkar di sana, hanya saja ini pertama kalinya dia merasakan sebuah letupan hangat hanya melihat cincin itu melingkar. Mengingat Jungkook saja membuatnya bahagia tak terkira. Taehyung tahu Jungkook adalah namja yang baru saja bertemu dengannya bahkan ketika dia akan menikah saat itu. Dan Taehyung bersyukur karena namja itu datang sebelum dia mengucapkan janji kudus.

"Taehyung, berikan aku pakaian!" teriak Jungkook dari dalam kamar mandi membuat Taehyung tersenyum tipis. Taehyung beranjak menuju ke arah lemari pakaiannya dan mencari pakaian yang sesuai untuk Jungkook sebelum mengetuk pelan pintu kamar mandi itu. "Bukankah kau sudah memperlihatkan semuanya padaku, sayang?" tanya Taehyung menyeringai. "Dasar mesum!" teriak Jungkook dengan segera mengambil pakaian yang diberikan Taehyung dan membanting pintu yang mengundang kekehan.

"Oh ya, sehabis mandi, temani aku membeli boneka pororo, ne..." teriak Jungkook dari arah kamar mandi membuat Taehyung mengenyit sesaat. Sepertinya dia pernah bertemua dengan yeoja yang juga menyukai boneka pororo. Mengapa dia baru sadar yeoja itu mirip dengan Jungkook? "Ne..." teriak Taehyung sembari menggeleng menepis semua pemikirannya tentang Jungkook. _"Mungkin hanya sebuah kebetulan mereka sama"_ lirih Taehyung beranjak membuka handle pintu.

Taehyung berjalan menuju ke arah dapur ketika merasakan haus yang melanda kerongkongannya. Saat dia mencapai dapur, dia mendengar sebuah suara langkah kaki menuju ke arahnya. Taehyung mempertajam indra pendengarannya. Suara ini bukan berasal dari kamarnya melainkan berasal dari pintu utama yang menjelaskan itu bukan Jungkook. Dan selanjutnya yang terlihat adalah seorang namja menodongkan senjata ke arahnya.

DOR!

Namja dengan sayap putih di punggungnya itu melepaskan pelatuk dan mengenai dada Taehyung. "Ini salahmu karena merebut Jeon Jungkook dariku! Dari seorang Park Jimin!" teriak namja itu dengan ekspresi murka yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya. "Kau membuatnya melakukan perbuatan dosa dengan menjadikan dirinya iblis!" Jimin hanya bisa meremas senjata di tangannya. "Kau harus menanggung seluruh dosamu dengan kematianmu. Bahkan kematianmu saja belum cukup"

Namja bernama Jimin itu perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya dan yang terdengar hanyalah langkah kaki tergesa dari arah kamarnya. "Taehyung!" teriak Jungkook histeris melihat Taehyung tergeletak tak berdaya dengan darah berceceran di sekitarnya. "Taehyung kau mendengarku, kan?" lirih Jungkook membuat Taehyung perlahan melihat mata itu meski terasa berat. "Maafkan aku, Taehyung" Jungkook menangis sembari memeluk erat tubuh Taehyung yang perlahan mendingin.

.

~Alluring Secret~

 _._

 _The wingless fallen angel_

 _Freed from the contract of evil_

 _In exchange for her own life_

 _Leaving one feather_

 _She saved the boy_

 _And vanished away_

" _ **My dear, lying cold..."**_

Taehyung perlahan menatap Jungkook ketika suara namja itu terdengar sangat pelan. Mata Taehyung mengerjap pelan ketika melihat Jungkook yang berbeda di hadapannya. Bukan karena pakaian yang dikenakannya, bahkan pakaian itu masih sama dengan yang diberikannya. Hanya saja Jungkook di hadapannya ini bukanlah namja, dia adalah yeoja malaikat yang pernah dia tolong. Taehyung tahu itu ketika melihat sayap putih di punggungnya meski penampilannya masih seperti Jungkook yang namja.

" _ **I will spend all my life for you as I swore on that day..."**_

Jungkook tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Senyum yang terlihat ceria kali ini, bukan lagi sebuah senyum kesedihan yang selalu dilihatnya ketika bertemu namja itu pertama kali. Suara Jungkook terdengar sangat lirih. Taehyung memejamkan matanya merasakan penyesalan pernah menghardik namja itu ketika dia dengan gamblangnya menyatakan cintanya dulu. Bahkan namja –yang dulunya yeoja- itu berjanji padanya tentang kehidupannya yang akan ditukar dengan kehidupan milik yeoja itu.

" _ **My sin against God..."**_

Lirihan Jungkook benar-benar membuat Taehyung perlahan mengeluarkan air matanya. "Berhenti bicara Jungkook" lirih Taehyung meremas pelan kaus yang Jungkook kenakan. Jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat Taehyung berusaha mengatakan sesuatu namun tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk itu. Perlahan Jungkook merasakan sebuah panas menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Melihat itu Taehyung ingin berteriak mencegahnya, tetapi dia sekali lagi hanya mampu merutuk karena tubuhnya.

" _ **All my acts of treachery should be paid by my death..."**_

Jungkook memejamkan matanya kini meremas baju Taehyung yang berlumuran darah. Sekedar membuat Taehyung percaya bahwa namja tampan itu akan baik-baik saja selama dirinya masih mempunyai sebuah sayap. Tangan Taehyung bergetar berusaha meraih sebelah pipi Jungkook yang mulai basah oleh air mata. Jungkook meraih pelan tangan Taehyung dalam genggamannya. Dan yang Taehyung lihat selanjutnya Jungkook yang hilang dengan sebuah bulu berwarna hitam di lantai.

" _ **So I will die for you..."**_

Taehyung berteriak histeris ketika tubuhnya sudah bisa bergerak kembali. Bahkan tubuhnya tidak memiliki luka sedikitpun. Dia menggenggam erat bulu hitam itu sembari terus berdoa kepada Tuhan untuk mengembalikan namja manis itu. Dia akan menerima Jungkook apa adanya lagi baik dia yeoja maupun namja. Dia menyesal telah membuatnya seperti ini bahkan perkataan menyakitkan yang pernah dia lontarkan kepada Jungkook dulu kini seakan mengejeknya.

" _ **I believe, that's my fate..."**_

Bahkan Taehyung masih bisa mendengar suara lirih Jungkook meski sudah sangat samar. "Jungkook, kumohon kembali!" tangis Taehyung meremas bulu yang berada di genggamannya. "Aku janji akan membuatmu bahagia. Akan menuruti semua keinginanmu. Akan menemanimu membeli boneka pororo. Bahkan aku belum menepati janjiku yang sederhana sebelum kau menghilang" semakin lama suara Taehyung mengecil ketika semua kenangannya yang memperlakukan Jungkook dengan buruk menghantam masuk.

"Maafkan aku dan kembalilah" lirih Taehyung meremas bulu itu sambil menatap cincin yang melingkar manis di pergelangannya dan satu lagi yang berada di lantai bersama bulu itu. "Aku janji akan membalas cintamu" Dan Taehyung menyadari ketika indra pendengarannya tidak menangkap suara apapun, Jungkook telah lenyap dari sisinya. Meninggalkan Taehyung dengan sebuah bulu hitam, cincin pernikahan mereka, dan kenangan buruk yang menghantui namja itu.

.

~Alluring Secret~

.

 _The wingless fallen angel_

 _And the sinful black stained bridegroom_

Dalam kehampaan yeoja itu bersandar pada kaca tipis yang sangat kuat. Kepala yeoja itu bersandar lemah pada kaca dengan sebelah tangannya menempel erat pada sisi kaca. Tidak ada satupun tanda-tanda yeoja manis itu akan bangun atau sekedar menggerakkan salah satu badannya sedikitpun. Yeoja itu tertidur damai tanpa sayap yang biasanya menghiasi punggungnya. Tubuh dan jiwanya telah termakan oleh dosa yang dibuatnya karena cinta. Malaikat itu telah tertidur dengan damai.

Berbeda dengan sang malaikat yang seluruh ruangannya berwarna putih, ruangan milik namja di sebelahnya berwarna hitam dan dibatasi oleh kaca tipis yang memisahkan mereka. Tubuhnya seperti cermin yang mengikuti letak tubuh sang malaikat. Namja itu hanyalah cerminan dari sang malaikat. Seluruhnya baik wajah, tubuh, dan akal pikirannya milik malaikat, namun hanya jenis kelamin mereka berbeda karena itulah perjanjian sang malaikat dengan menjual sebelah sayapnya kepada sang iblis.

Mereka berdua terdapat di ruang hampa, tidak seorangpun bahkan satu makhluk pun yang bisa memasukinya. Lain hal dengan namja tampan yang memandang kosong dan masih setia memegang bulu berwarna putih dan hitam yang berada di genggamannya. "Kau benar-benar tidak kembali, Jungkook?" racaunya. "Kumohon Tuhan kembalikan Jungkook dan aku berjanji akan menerima dirinya apa adanya" permintaan yang terus Taehyung harap dapat terkabul.

Keadaan Taehyung bahkan tidak terurus sama sekali. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan tubuhnya sama sekali sudah tidak memiliki tenaga. Dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk menangis dan menggerakkan tubuhnya. Dan yang bisa dia lakukan hanya berdoa dan berharap hingga akhir hayatnya.

.

~Alluring Secret~

.

 _Even after falling into the abyss_

 _The vows' wedge entwine them_

 _Retaining their unforgivable sin_

 _When the fruit of sin falls into decay_

 _They can meet again, till then..._

Taehyung menggerutu melihat buku yang telah selesai dibacanya berakhir dengan tidak bahagia. "Mereka memakai namaku dan membuat akhir sedih seperti itu? Sebentar, itu bukan akhirnya karena ada bagian yang sobek" ujar Taehyung mencari-cari sobekan dari buku itu. Beberapa orang di perpustakaan melihatnya seperti orang gila. Sudah berbicara sendiri, mencari barang yang entah apa dia cari hingga meraba meja, bahkan mengumpat kesal tiba-tiba.

"Dimana bagian sobek itu?" tanya Taehyung mulai kesal dan tidak sengaja kepalanya terantuk dengan meja karena tidak berhati-hati. "Bisakah kau tenang sedikit? Aku sedang membaca" suara itu membuat Taehyung mengenyit. Dia dengan cepat menengadah dan mendapati seorang namja tengah membaca buku dengan serius. Taehyung tidak dapat melihatnya karena wajah namja itu tertutupi buku yang sedang dia baca.

"Kau membaca dengan kepala tertidur?" sindir Taehyung membuat namja di balik buku itu menggeram. "Suka-suka aku. Bukankah kau yang lancang mengganggu orang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya sedikitpun" gumam namja itu membuat Taehyung mencebik. "Sepertinya kau mencari lanjutan cerita itu?" namja itu mengalihkan pembicaraan membuat Taehyung melupakan segala protes yang hendak dia layangkan.

Namja itu menurunkan buku yang menutupi wajahnya. Namja itu memiliki wajah yang sangat manis meski sekarang tengah menggunakan kacamata. "Bolehkah aku meminjam bukumu?" Setelah melihat wajah dan mendengar suaranya, Taehyung langsung jatuh cinta. Oh tidak, dia bukanlah tipe yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, namun namja di hadapannya terasa tidak asing meski Taehyung yakin mereka baru saja bertemu. "Namaku Jungkook" ucapnya sembari tersenyum manis.

"Bukankah namamu dan namaku sama seperti di cerita ini?" gumam Taehyung yang menuai kekehan dari Jungkook. "Itu memang cerita kita sebelum reinkarnasi, bodoh!" ucapan Jungkook seketika membuat Taehyung ingat seluruh kejadian yang terjadi di kehidupan sebelumnya. "Dan ini sobekan yang kau cari" Jungkook menyodorkan sebuah sobekan membuat Taehyung mengernyit membacanya. Tulisan itu benar-benar terjadi karena tertulis _'Taehyung dan Jungkook bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya dengan janji yang harus mereka tepati.'_

Taehyung langsung memeluk Jungkook dengan erat seakan melepaskannya akan menghilangkan namja manis di hadapannya. "Kau kembali" lirih Taehyung menyesap aroma tubuh Jungkook dalam rengkuhannya. "Well, terima kasih atas janji dan doamu kepada Tuhan. Karena itulah alasan aku berada disini sekarang" Taehyung menggeleng dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jungkook. "Hei, berhentilah menangis atau posisimu sebagai seme akan turun menjadi uke" gurau Jungkook membuat Taehyung mendengus.

Taehyung mengusap kasar air matanya. "Menikah denganku?" kini Taehyung tahu mengapa dua buah cincin selalu menjadi bandul kalungnya sejak dia terlahir kembali ke dunia. "Apakah aku bisa menolak?" Taehyung menggeleng kemudian meraih jemari Jungkook dan memasangkan sebuah cincin di jari itu. "Aku akan menepati janjiku, membuatmu bahagia"

Jungkook tersenyum ketika Taehyung menariknya keluar dari perpustakaan kota. "Janjilah yang mengikat dosa dan menghancurkannya" lirih Jungkook kemudian dia tak menyadarijika Taehyung sudah berada di hadapannya dengan boneka pororo yang sangat besar. "Mari kita berjalan-jalan pertama kali di hidup ini sebagai pacar –sekaligus tunangan" Taehyung menyeret Jungkook melewati keramaian kota.

"-Dan kembali berakhir di ranjang" Taehyung terkekeh menyadari kalimatnya dan membayangkannya ketika mereka melakukannya di kehidupan sebelumnya. "Dasar mesum!" teriak Jungkook menggeplak kepala Taehyung keras. "Mesum begini, kau cinta kan?" goda Taehyung membuat Jungkook mendengus pergi meninggalkan Taehyung dengan memeluk bonekanya.

"Astaga, Jungkook tunggu aku! Jangan ngambek! Aku cuma bercanda" teriak Taehyung kini mengejar Jungkook yang sudah agak jauh darinya. "Setidaknya kita kembali bersama" lirih Taehyung lalu memeluk Jungkook dari belakang. " _Jika dengan janji dan doa bisa membuat kita bersama maka selamanya aku akan berjanji dan berdoa untuk terus bersamamu meski maut memisahkan meski kita sudah berlumuran dengan dosa yang sangat besar"_

.

.

~Alluring Secret~

.

.

END

Moka gak buat sequel karena memang ini khusus oneshot. Dan yah ini cuma fanfic selingan untuk fanfic between two of us. Jujur, Moka sempat dongkol nulis karena ayah Moka bilang 'lebih baik kamu nulis puisi daripada cerita' dan ibu Moka yang selalu nyuruh Moka masak padahal Moka gak bisa dan berakhir Moka tidur di depan kompor. Moka mau cari pasangan yang bisa ngurus rumah aja -_- meski masih lama banget.

Dan yang lebih bikin mood Moka langsung hancur itu pas ibu Moka ngeluarin kata-kata nyindir bukan main. Plis, Moka itu masih anak-anak belum dewasa terus Moka juga punya hati karena Moka manusia. Moka tahu Moka buat kesalahan tapi pahami juga Moka itu cuma reflek bilang kan Moka masih bocah jadi gak usah dimakan hati. Ngerti kan lebih baik itu hukuman fisik daripada batin...

Yah, setidaknya Moka semangat karena Natsu sudah main ke rumah Moka kemarin. Natsu yang nemenin Moka galau sambil bilang pikiran yang selaras (?). Btw, Moka ma Natsu bentar lagi daftar SMA jadi doain masuk SMAnya dan tetap sama-sama #MasihBocah. Dan buat yang heran ama umurnya Moka, Moka itu bentar lagi 16, tapi teman Moka ngeyel kalau Moka itu **mau** umur 15 #GakAdaYangNanya.

Akhir kata, review, follow, favorite, ne... Terima kasih buat yang sudah baca dengan ikhlas dan maaf kalau tidak sesuai perkiraan dan harapan. Dan juga Moka gak nanggung kalau puasanya batal atau kekurangan pahala karena baca fanfic ini sebelum buka, Moka sudah kasih rated di atas jadi dosa tanggung sendiri~


End file.
